You re Beautiful
by aoibird6
Summary: Dean hace el recorrido habitual a su trabajo pero al llegar al subterráneo para tomar el metro, su mirada se cruza con la de un misterioso chico y ya nada será igual. AU. Songfic.


**Titulo**: You´re Beautiful

**Pareja**: CasxDean, mención de GabrielxSam.

**Género**: Songfic, AU, Romance y un poco de Angst y Drama.

**Clasificación**: K

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Erik Kripke. La canción "You´re Beutiful" es de James Blunt.

**Notas del fic:** Aquí dejo un link con la letra (Ingles y español): /james_blunt/youre_ A diferencia de la canción, el final de la historia no es igual, quería darle un final feliz.

**Resumen**: Dean hace su recorrido habitual a su trabajo pero al llegar al subterráneo para tomar el metro, su mirada se cruza con la de un misterioso chico y ya nada será igual. AU. Songfic.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean tenía una vida buena, no podía quejarse, un trabajo estable, una situación socio-económica sustentable, amigos que adoraba pero siempre sintió esa pequeña punzada en su pecho, que solo se remarcó cuando se enteró que su hermano menor, Sam, se había emparejado con Gabriel, ¿Acaso él no podía tener la misma suerte de su hermano y encontrar a su príncipe azul? La idea de llegar todas las noches a su departamento para encontrarse solo, era deprimente.

Apresuró los pasos para bajar al subterráneo y tomar el metro, lo mejor era dejar de pensar en tantas tonterías y enfocarse por completo al trabajo, un ocupado día en la oficina y una noche de juerga, lo harían sentir mucho mejor. Se quedó esperando tras la línea amarilla cuando un extraño cosquilleo en su espalda lo hizo girar la cabeza y entonces lo vio, al hombre más hermoso sobre la tierra.

_"MY LIFE IS BRILLIANT  
MY LOVE IS PURE  
I SAW AN ANGEL  
OF THAT I´M SURE  
SHE SMILED AT ME ON THE SUBWAY"_

El chico giró un poco la cabeza y ambas miradas se crearon, para Dean fue como si esos ojos azules pudieran ver a través de él, entonces el hombre sonrió y todo alrededor del rubio desapareció por un tiempo indefinido pero Dean nunca había tenido suerte y esa no sería la excepción. Un hombre de cabello castaño y un poco más alto que ese chico, se acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla al hombre de los ojos azules.

_"SHE WAS WITH ANOTHER MAN  
BUT I WON´T LOSE NO SLEEP ON THAT,  
´CAUSE I´VE GOT A PLAN"_

Un ruido llamó la atención de Dean y abordó el metro que lo llevaría hasta su trabajo. Durante todo el día, solo pudo pensar en esa mirada azul y esa sonrisa que esbozó el hombre misterioso mientras lo miraba.

_"YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL  
YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL  
YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL, IT´S TRUE  
I SAW YOUR FACE IN A CROWDED PLACE,  
AND I DON´T KNOW WHAT TO DO,  
´CAUSE I´LL NEVER BE WITH YOU"_

Las cosas no fueron mejor mientras avanzaba el día, esos ojos y esa sonrisa se repetían en bucle en su cabeza, ¿Acaso se había enamorado a primera vista? Eso no era posible, no había lógica para el asunto.

_"YEAH, SHE CAUGHT MY EYE,  
AS WE WALKED ON BY  
SHE COULD SEE FROM MY FACE THAT I WAS,  
FUCKING HIGH,  
AND I DON´T THINK THAT I´LL SEE HER AGAIN,  
BUT WE SHARED A MOMENT THAT WILL LAST TILL THE END"_

Los sueños no fueron mejores, no dejaba de ver ese rostro sonriente y esa mirada azul fija en la suya pero luego su mente le enseñaba a ese otro hombre que lo abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Era muy claro que una belleza así ya tendría pareja pero su mente y su corazón parecían no querer entenderlo.

La mañana siguiente hizo el mismo recorrido, se dirigió al subterráneo con la secreta esperanza de volver a verlo, los minutos pasaban y su mente lo torturaba con la imagen de ese hombre, cuando entonces un cosquilleó recorrió su espalda y giró la cabeza, encontrándose con esa mirada azul a unos metros de él.

_"YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL  
YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL.  
YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL, IT´S TRUE  
THERE MUST BE AN ANGEL WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE"_

Su corazón latió con más fuerza de la necesaria, eso era lo que había estado soñando toda la noche, poder ver a ese hombre de nuevo y esta vez, no se quedaría mirándolo como idiota. Estaba por ir a hablarle cuando entonces apareció el mismo hombre de ayer, abrazó al chico de ojos azules por la espalda y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, lo peor de todo, fue que el moreno giró un poco la cabeza para mirar al más alto que lo abrazaba y le dedicó una sonrisa. Dean sonrió un poco pero su expresión era de total miseria. El metro se detuvo frente a él y subió desganado para sentarse al final del vagón, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así de triste?

_"WHEN SHE THOUGHT UP THAT I SHOULD BE WITH YOU  
BUT IT´S TIME TO FACE THE TRUTH,  
I WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU"_

Era mejor aceptar la realidad, ese chico tenía pareja, una vida feliz y lo mejor que podía hacer Dean, era olvidarlo. El rubio mantenía la vista en el suelo cuando vio unos zapatos negros y al parecer, alguien estaba frente a él.

-¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado?- Dean negó sin siquiera molestarse en mirar al dueño de esos zapatos- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la voz de nuevo.

-Sí- respondió el rubio sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Quizás estoy molestándote con mi presencia pero…-

Un pequeño tono de nerviosismo se dejó oír en la voz del desconocido y entonces Dean alzó la vista para encontrarse con ese familiar rostro y esos ojos azules que lo cautivaron. Una expresión de gracioso asombro debió quedar en su cara porque el hombre se rio.

-No sé cómo debo tomar esa carita que has colocado pero espero que sea algo bueno porque si no, me sentiré como un idiota con lo que haré ahora-

-¿Qué…?-

-Llámame loco pero desde que te vi ayer… no he dejado de pensar en ti… por eso… quería invitarte a comer hoy, mi hermano dijo que debía atreverme o me patearía por cobarde-

Dean miró hacia donde señalaba el moreno y se encontró con el hombre de ayer, el mismo que lo abrazó y le dio el beso en la mejilla. Se sintió como un estúpido al creer que era su pareja y se rio.

-¿Esa es tu extraña manera de decir acepto o mandarme a la mierda?- preguntó el hombre algo confundido pero divertido.

-Es un sí, claro que sí, es lo mismo que pensé desde la primera vez que te vi, soy Dean Winchester-

-Castiel Novak, un gusto conocerte, Dean-

Ambos estrecharon las manos y se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa. Aquel encuentro tan casual en el metro y aquella mirada que intercambiaron durante un instante, bastó para crear los cimientos de lo que sería una larga relación repleta de momentos felices, llenando el pequeño vacío que ambos sentían antes de conocerse.


End file.
